HagiSaya drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: 26 letters. 26 stories of 100 words each. All Saya/Hagi in some way, shape or form. WARNINGS: The same as in the anime&manga. Enjoy!
1. Adulation future

**oberskaya **requested A is for Adulation

* * *

**BUTTERING THINGS UP  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"Oh, look at them. Aren't they gorgeous?" If they used a camera, Saya was confiscating it for a couple centuries.

"That dress is the perfect complement for your eyes, Auntie."

Saya lifted an eyebrow. They never called her 'Auntie'. "You should know. It's yours."

"Yeah, yeah, my sister's got good taste," the blue-eyed twin made a show of yawning around her words. "But you wear her stuff much better! And Hagi, you're - !"

"What do you want?" Hagi asked pointedly.

"Nothing!" they chorused. "Okay, maybe if you could convince Junior to give us a break…."

David's son laughed. "Dream on, girls."

* * *

**11/06/09  
**next: B is for Bach concerto


	2. Bach concerto future

**Note: **I listened to Haji's first appearance in the anime a dozen times before writing this drabble. The music here reflects directly to it.

* * *

**cornerofmadness **requested B is for Bach Concerto

* * *

**BACH CONCERTO  
**_by Leni_

* * *

It starts like a whisper, teasing notes.

"I taught you that piece." Her hand on his shoulder; she leans in to see the bow soar over the strings, tracing some, sinking delicately into others. Meet and retreat, touch and goodbyes.

The melody deepens; lower notes, slower movements. (Decades without her. Waiting.) Music teeters into silence…

A kiss on his temple.

…and explodes.

Staccato. Sharp happiness. (She is here now. With him). It tastes like joy.

"I forgot," she says. Her forehead against his hair; fingers joined at his breastbone. "Teach me again?"

He keeps playing, a smile on his lips.

* * *

**16/06/09  
**next: C is for Classic


	3. Classic Zoo era

**Bella Shia **requested C is for Classic.

* * *

**CLASSIC VS. MODERN  
**_by Leni_

* * *

With closed eyes, Saya followed Hagi's progress through the new music sheets. The boy - the young man, she corrected, having heard Joel refer to him in those terms, showed no hesitance. He was good. Too good.

There, a mistake.

"Hah!" His melancholy expression mellowed her. "Mendelsohn and his 'modern' music," she softened, "We don't need him. Bach is…." She moved to snatch the sheets away, but found that his eyes fixed on her instead of the written notes. The look in his eyes was not new, but somehow… _different_. Saya tilted her head. "Are you well?"

He swallowed hard. "Yes."

* * *

**19/06/09  
**next: D is for Devious


	4. Devious Zoo era

**Bella Shia **requested D is for Devious

* * *

**OLD HABITS DIE HARD  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"We are too old for kitchen raids," Hagi tried another angle to dissuade her, but accepted the shirt she offered blindly. That gave him the opportunity to study her features - nine years and, except for the devious edge and a becoming flush, unchanged. "_I_ am too old for kitchen raids," he rectified.

"You always say that," Saya huffed, eyes still closed. "I don't agree." Never mind that she had to crane her neck to look at his face. Never mind that the sight of him bare-chested confounded her as it never had a decade ago. "You ready?"

He sighed, resigned. "Yes."

* * *

**20/06/09  
**next: E is for Exemplary


	5. Exemplary Zoo era

**Bella Shia **requested E is for Exemplary.

* * *

**EXEMPLARY  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"Joel spoils her so." A feminine whisper from across the ballroom. Saya's eyes narrowed; surely guests knew better than to gossip where they'd be overheard? "Now he's bought her that little pet."

Saya frowned. Joel had done no such thing.

"Hush," the woman's interlocutor warned, but not without a hint of laughter. "The boy is right there, fetching some pastries for his mistress."

Hagi….

Saya knew fury. They had no right. No right at all.

"Saya?"

Ladies didn't growl.

Ladies didn't attack their guests until they begged for forgiveness.

"_Saya._"

Saya looked down at Hagi's tranquil expression.

"Let it go."

* * *

**03/07/09  
**next: F is for Fearless


	6. Fearless future

**lullabyes22 **requested F is for Fearless

* * *

**FEARLESS  
**_by Leni_

* * *

She savored the last of the sweet mixture, laid her face against the warm surface. For once, she faced the memories without fear…. A bejeweled fan ("Made only for ladies, Saya.") and tasty lunchboxes every morning ("Oh, Saya. You're late again!"). A motorcycle and a cello… arms around a lank young body as they drove past her favorite scenery - no, as she taught him how to tie his cravat. Two fourteen-year-old boys, one with light short hair, the other with a thick dark braid; they'd both looked at her with adoration.

"Hello, Saya," Hagi said against her hair.

Saya smiled.

* * *

**19/06/09  
**next: G is for Garments


	7. Garments future

**Bella Shia **requested G is for Garments

* * *

**RESEMBLANCE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"Is that...?" Saya slipped her hand from his and started tugging on his sleeve instead. "Doesn't he look like Kai?"

Hagi looked over her head. The height was wrong; the build was wrong; the blond shoulder-length hair layered in this decade's style was all wrong. No, this young man looked nothing like the one who'd cared for Saya so many centuries ago. But he understood what triggered her memory: orange on white, Kai's signature colors throughout his life. "He'd have worn those clothes," he half-agreed.

Saya saw through it. Sighed. "It's been that long?"

He kissed her hair. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**21/06/09  
**next: H is for Hindrance


	8. Hindrance future

**euphonicsoma **requested H is for Hindrance

* * *

**TIME TO GROW UP  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Kai dropped onto the shadowed bench. "How did you do it?" he called out.

The surrounding trees didn't answer.

"Get over yourself," he groused. "Lulu says she picked up some Bach and who plays the _cello_ nowadays, anyway?"

Silence.

"Technically, I'm your elder. Didn't they teach any manners in the Dark Ages?"

"Industrial revolution," Hagi corrected.

"Whatever," Kai said, long used to chiropterans appearing from nowhere. At least this one wasn't pleading for extra pudding at dinner. "So. How did you keep Saya happy?"

"I was more hindrance than help."

Kai rolled his eyes. He was _still_ singing that tune?

* * *

**20/06/09  
**next: I is for Impulse


	9. Impulse future

**Bella Shia **requested I is for Impulse

* * *

**ON IMPULSE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Moonless nights. Quiet dark nights.

Nights of freedom.

Air rushing by her ears, his arms steady around her, the sound of wings beating at leisure. Saya thought of home, of protection. Of _always._ Her nose against his shirt, her teeth playing with a button, kiss and not kiss and daring to slip a curious tongue between the folds.

His skin was warm. Her eyes flashed red.

"Hagi?"

His hands caressed her back, unspoken permission. She clung tighter, feeling her cheeks get colder for a second before she buried her face between neck and shoulder.

Moonless nights.

Nights for true selves.

* * *

**19/06/09  
**next: J is for Jasmine


	10. Jasmine future

**oberskaya **requested J is for Jasmine

* * *

**COMFORT ZONE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

For three centuries, the use of the Miyagusuku tomb had been exclusive for her hibernation periods. In those first decades of the twenty-first century, her brother had purchased acres of land around the property, converting it into a private park.

And then he'd made it _hers_.

"Jasmine. Night-blooming flower," Kai had grinned through his explanation. "They fit your Sleeping Beauty routine, don't you think?" He saw through her smile. "But there's still something missing." A chuckle. "Why am I not surprised?"

The next time she Awoke, two bushes of pink roses waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

**30/06/09  
**next: K is for Kimono


	11. Kimono future

**lullabyes22 **requested K is for Kimono

* * *

**FASHION  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Mao quirked an eyebrow at the sight. "I know I didn't send you that one," she told her old friend, letting her eyes appraise the fine material, the playful silver embroidery blinking between the blue-green shades. "Not that I'd fit in one now," she muttered to herself. "And there I thought we could go shopping - must suck to wake up thirty years later with no fashionable clothes."

"Yeah, well…." Saya fidgeted with the kimono neckline. Three decades had pushed Eastern culture to the fore. "Hagi -"

"Ah. Hagi." Mao smirked. "I bet he enjoyed dressing you."

"Mao!"

"Didn't he?"

Saya blushed.

* * *

**17/06/09  
**next: L is for Liquid


	12. Liquid future

**lullabyes22 **requested L is for Liquid

* * *

**INSOMNIA  
**_by Leni_

* * *

She's at the peak of her cycle. For some weeks, maybe a month, she'll be almost as sleepless as Hagi. Rest becomes impossibility. It doesn't matter how much she trains, or runs, or makes love; her body takes it all.

"I'm not tired," she murmurs against his neck, feeling the sweat cool over her skin.

A caress down her bare back. Liquid motion. Comfort rather than sensuality.

Count sheep.

Count minutes.

"Tell me another story," she asks, playing with a raven black strand of hair, brushing it over his shoulder. "Make it about Kai and the girls."

Recount the memories.

* * *

**19/06/09  
**next: M is for Magnify


	13. Magnify future

**lullabyes22 **requested M is for Magnify

* * *

**ON THE BRINK  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Her hair, like silk. Her skin, like a river. He floated. Let worlds pass, let storms come. He floated. Fingers dancing over small waves, ripples forming as he dove into the depths.

Definition of a kiss.

Black like oblivion, like the unknown. Like the divine. A goddess. A goddess in his arms, calling him to her, binding him into her. Yes. He should kneel at her feet; but her grip on his shoulders wouldn't let him.

Sound. Color. Texture.

Sense overload. Magnified. Touch heaven and pummel into the abyss…. "Saya," he gasped.

His name, a song on her lips.

Perfection.

* * *

**19/06/09  
**next: N is for Nude


	14. Nude future

**Anonymous **requested N is for Nude

* * *

**PERFECTION  
**_by Leni_

* * *

He must know that she is awake, but he'll let her keep the pretense for as long as she wishes. For now it's enough to feel his hand against the curve of her hip, the warm spot her ankles have found between his calves, the smoothness of his skin against the tip of her nose. Her mind may register his absence as only one night, but her body has missed him for every second of the last thirty years.

Clothes can wait.

Words can wait.

For now it's enough to lay in his arms and forget there's a world outside.

* * *

**30/06/09  
**next: O is for Obstacle


	15. Obstacle future

SORRY! But between work, life, book-reading and getting sucked in by Kuran Kaname _(Vampire Knight) _I've been, ehem, distracted... But now we'll return to our daily drabble, promise!

**evil_little_dog **requested O is for Obstacle

* * *

**AFTER THE BATTLE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

He felt furious. And remorseless. And afraid.

He felt Other.

She was pulling him closer, deeper, forever into her. She recognized him still, all his shades, all the things he was and could be and had never become in his worship of her.

"Saya," he hissed, sinking his fingers into her hips, needing to remind himself that he'd removed all the obstacles between them. That she was alive. That he hadn't failed her. "Never again. _Never._"

"Shh." A smile on her lips, a hand at his cheek. Older and wiser. Lover and Queen. "I've got you."

He surrendered to her.

* * *

**16/07/09  
**next: P is for Perfection


	16. Perfection future

**oberskaya **requested P is for Perfection

* * *

**JOINT MEMORIES  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"Dance with me," he'd said. Not an order, not a request, not a finger on her until she'd nodded. Hagi took her hand and waited for her to step forward before leading her to the dance floor.

"We've done this before," she murmured a minute later, remembering. He'd still been a boy, barely an inch taller than her; his hands had shaken when they'd held her for a waltz.

"You'd only practice to this song." His grasp was firm now. "Your poor dance instructor was bewildered."

She laughed. "By then, it was the only piece your cello didn't play perfectly."

* * *

**15/07/09  
**next: P is for Perfection


	17. Quest future

**lullabyes22 **requested Q is for Quest

* * *

**BEST INTENTIONS  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"I miss you."

Saya knew he was giving her space. To reconnect. To enjoy. To find her place in this new world. She remembered her awakening, as if in a haze. Zooming in on him and taking what was owed to her (what was always offered).

"I can't-"

And then he'd retreated.

"Not without you."

Ever since, Hagi had stayed two steps away, watching from the sidelines as she played with the newest generation of Davids or was dragged into the twins' quest to introduce her to the latest pop culture.

"I miss _you_."

He looked surprised. "As you wish."

* * *

**21/06/09  
**next: R is for Ruthless


	18. Ruthless Zoo era

**lullabyes22 **requested R is for Ruthless

* * *

**PROTECTOR  
**_by Leni_

* * *

He isn't a child any longer. He turned fifteen last month, and ever since he's glued himself to Saya's side during Amshel's visits.

It's not his own aversion to the man - many others despise him for his gipsy origins. It's not that Saya dislikes her mentor's cousin; Saya often won't even register Amshel's presence until he addresses her.

Like now.

"Saya," Amshel's voice booms. "Would you tell this young man to stop glaring at me so."

It's that ruthless edge in his eyes when they stop on Saya.

"Hagi." A soft reproach.

Reluctantly, he looks away. "If that's your wish."

* * *

**15/07/09  
**next: S is for Synergy


	19. Synergy future

**euphonic_soma **requested S is for Synergy

* * *

**BIG SHOES TO FILL  
**_by Leni_

* * *

At the twins' gasps, David paused the video.

"That's your expectation of us?" Wine-colored eyes widened with amazement. "Nobody is that good."

Her sister supported that. "No way. They're like -" One hand punched the air, blunt like a cello case. "- _pow_ -" Her other arm mimicked their aunt's weapon slicing through a chiropteran's wings "- and _zoom_."

The first girl quirked an eyebrow. "Forgive my sister, the comic-addicted." She ignored said sister's eyeroll. "What she means is that their synergy is impossible to replicate."

"Maybe now," David allowed, gazing at the frozen couple on the screen. "But with practice…."

Both girls groaned.

* * *

**18/06/09  
**next: T is for Tender


	20. Tender future

**oberskaya **requested T is for Tender

* * *

**MORE TENDER FEELINGS  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Saya tugged on her remaining glove, and wasn't surprised when Hagi took that hand so he could hook the tiny pearl buttons through their eyeholes. How many times had he rushed after her - at twelve, at fourteen, at twenty - claiming that ladies didn't leave the ends of their clothes gaping open, nor did they offer free views of their naked wrists. "I think this is where I say that you are worse than Joel, and don't you have anything better to do?"

Before, he'd never run his fingertip along her silk-covered palm. "No."

Saya shuddered. "We'll be late."

They were.

* * *

**18/06/09  
**next: U is for Usurper (manga!verse)


	21. Usurper MANGA SPOILERS future

**isha_libran **requested U is for Usurper

**_MANGA SPOILERS_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_MANGA SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MANGA SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MANGA SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_You were warned._**

* * *

**USURPER  
**_by Leni_

* * *

He visits her every night. Stands at the door and tells her about her family, about her father's health and her brother's success. Once every few weeks, he dares to step inside, to touch the soft cocoon enveloping her. Saya becomes agitated then, but less now than when he first did it.

It's still two decades until she wakes up; and hope springs eternal....

"You think you can take his place?"

It's the baby chevalier.

"Why not?" Solomon admits freely. "It's not as if _you_ can, kid."

Riku doesn't flinch. "He'll come back."

Solomon laughs. "Maybe he'll be too late."

* * *

**30/06/09  
**next: V is for Vermillion


	22. Vermilion future

**euphonic_soma **requested V is fr Vermilion

* * *

**CATCH ME  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"Why do I need you?" Her eyes became fury, a vermilion lash whipping towards him. "How can you -" Her gaze fell on the bandaged hand that had landed on her forearm. He was shaking his head - an apology, she realized. She grabbed the edge of his coat and pulled herself closer. "Take me high."

"Saya."

Her arms wound around his neck; her chest pressed against his. "The highest you can." She waited until his wings unfolded, until his breath was labored and the air painful to her lungs. She kissed his chin. "You always catch me."

And let herself fall.

* * *

**19/06/09  
**next: W is for Wings (manga)


	23. Wings MANGA Zoo era

**MANGA!!!!! No heavy spoilers, but still....**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**isha_libran **requested W is for Wings

* * *

**WHEN I MAKE YOU BLUSH  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Saya's grin is infectious, even when he could have predicted her reaction once she spotted the thick bouquet of thornless roses in her dressing room.

"So you like it?" he teases when she stops burying her face into the multicolored arrangement. Her blush is no surprise; she is so easily embarrassed. Of course she straightens; of course she composes her face into a regal look. He helps by taking a couple petals from her forehead. Perfect. She is two wings short of the ideal angel. "I like it when you are happy," he tells her softly.

And she blushes again.

* * *

**30/06/09  
**next: X is for Xanadu


	24. Xanadu Zoo era

**oberskaya **requested X is for Xanadu

* * *

**XANADU  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"Is it a real place?"

Saya glanced at the boy who'd appropriated her settee since that morning. She couldn't remember what reason she'd given him to stay in the room, except a vague concept that he was to keep her company. "What is?"

Hagi raised the book he'd been reading. One of Joel's journals, full with tales from faraway places. "Xanadu."

Saya mouthed the word, remembered herself stumbling upon it many years ago. Joel had shaken his head when she'd asked a similar question; Amshel had laughed. "I don't know," she told Hagi. "Maybe we'll find out."

He grinned. "Perfect!"

* * *

**21/06/09  
**next: Y is for Yule


	25. Yule Zoo era

**oberskaya **requested Y is for Yule

* * *

**YULE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Saya finally found Hagi high up a pine tree, wrestling with a branch. "What are you doing?"

"Snapping off a branch," he huffed, tugging with more strength.

"I can _see_ that. Why?"

"Because Joel says that the Zoo is no place for Yule celebrations." He let go with a sigh, wiped his brow. "He wouldn't have the whole tree - I thought you'd like decorating a smaller version."

Celebrations? Decorate? "Is this like a birthday?" Joel had looked stunned when she'd asked for her birth date. "Do I get a present again?"

He nodded.

Despite his protests, Saya climbed after him.

* * *

**18/06/09  
**next: Z is for Zealous


	26. Zealous Zoo era

**Anonymous **requested Z is for Zealous

* * *

**THE FIRST PROMISE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Round dark eyes watched her over the rim of _Les Miserables_. Saya abandoned the pretense of not having noticed. "What now?"

"Why are you teaching me to read?"

Because Joel had asked. But if she was wasting her time…. "Don't you want to learn?"

The boy bit his lip, and his grip on the book tightened. "Yes," he allowed. "But _why_?"

"You could read to me," Saya offered. "When your voice changes."

Hagi eyed her. "I'll be here that long?"

"If you continue your lessons," she answered tartly.

He nodded, and zealously applied himself to the rest of the chapter.

* * *

**30/06/09  
**The End


End file.
